Three-Thirteen
by Eevee313
Summary: This is about a group of characters in a VRMMO based off of Destiny. The characters from SAO may not be added in, so as of now it's more of a destiny story. Please tell me what you think.
1. Awake

Destiny Fanfiction

313

Chapter 1: Awake

He woke up in a large white room. He tried to remember... Something. He wandered around to see the wall to the room. It looked like glass, which made the whiteness seem to go forever. He reached out and touched the wall. It felt cold and hard. It was like he was trapped in some chamber of glass, or vault-

"Ouch!" his head seared with pain for a moment, then it quickly faded away. "A vault of glass?" again his head hurt, but less and it faded even faster. He remembered a few letters. A, R, and C. "Arc..." he murmured. The room faded to a light blue, like lightning. He remembered his name but... That's it.

"Arcan," he said his name. The room now faded to a darker and darker blue, eventually it was black.


	2. ResurREKT

Chapter 2: ResurREKT

Arcan hurt all over. His left leg hurt the worst. He tried to open his eyes, but the sun was too bright. He lied there for a little bit, but knew he had to get up and move. He attempted to sit up, but instead he rolled over.

"Great, now my face is in the dirt. Well it couldn't get worse I suppose," Arcan said to no one in particular. He waited for something worse to happen, as he figured that saying that would make everything worse.

"Um... Do you need help?" a young boy's voice asked. Arcan grunted approval and he heard the little boy run off. _I hope I didn't scare him away. _"Daddy! This guy needs help," Arcan heard the boy say.

"Hm... This is the third person today. Whatever, it my job to patrol the outskirts of the city and bring in whatever shows up. But three in one day! I better get a raise for this," the voice of a man said. He went to pick up Arcan who had now opened his eyes. The father and son that were helping him were blue! The man grabbed Arcan underneath his arms and began to drag him. Arcan's leg twinged with pain. "Klar, go get the medkit," the man told his son. The son ran off and then came back holding a box 3 minutes later. The man took out a syringe filled with purple liquid and injected it into Arcan's leg. Everything felt funny to Arcan. He felt himself being dragged somewhere, but he was so lucid he didn't really care. Eventually Arcan fell asleep.


	3. Autumn

Chapter 3: Autumn

Arcan woke up in a hospital bed with his leg in a cast. It throbbed a little bit, but other than that he felt fine. A android in white walked in.

"Oh, your awake. You were unconscious for 3 hours and 13 minutes. You actually have a visitor," the man said. Arcan was confused. Why would anyone visit him? He didn't know anyone. The man, probably a doctor, exited the the room. A minute later a girl with blonde hair and a blue streak across her face, where her eyes were. She wore cloth armor with some extra slack hanging off the back. The cloth was all varying colors of blue, and her boots looked black. Arcan couldn't make out what color her eyes were because of the blue streak. Across her back there was a weapon made of bone and metal combined.

"So then you're the third part," she said to no one really.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you mean I'm the third part?" Arcan asked her.

"The others were able to tell me something about me few know. So what do you know?" She asked Arcan. Arcan looked at her with a puzzled look. "Right. I told the others my name. My name is Autumn, but I go by Fall. People also know me as Glace," Fall told Arcan. Arcan head swelled with memories, but quickly fleeted away as he remembered. Some stayed and he spoke.

"You're a Voidwalker, your primary weapon of choice is the Oversoul Edict or any other automatic pulse rifle, you use shotguns, and you're trying to use a heavy machine gun. You seem to be set up for PvP. Wait, how do I know this?" Arcan said.

"Well, You got most of the info. Come with me, there are two others I want you to meet," Fall told him. Arcan was getting angry. She kept dodging the questions he asked.

"First, I want you to answer a couple questions. Why don't I know anything? How do I know these things things about you?" Arcan said.

"I'll answer your questions once you're with the others. Come on," Fall said, walking out. Arcan looked around and saw a pair of crutches next to him. He grabbed them and went after Fall.


	4. The Heart, the Eyes, and the Hands

Chapter 4: The Eyes, the Heart, and the Hands

Arcan walked into the hallway and saw Fall going down the left hall. He tried to catch up, but he was having trouble with the crutches. She saw her walk into a room. Arcan stopped to read the room number. The number was 313. He walked into the room. There were two others in the room with Fall, one girl and one boy.

"Um, hi. Fall can you introduce me to these people?" Arcan asked.

"Yeah. This is Vloid," Fall said, pointing at the boy. He had dark brown hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt and black pants. He noticed he was wearing a very light blue shirt and grey pants. "and this is Solay," she said, pointing at the girl. She wore a orange shirt and white pants. Her eyes were blue-green, and her hair was a little darker than Fall's hair. They both looked about fifteen, same as Fall and himself. Huh? How do i know how old I am? Arcan thought.

"You must be starting to remember a bit. Let me guess, you remembered you're age?" Solay asked. Arcan nodded. "You keep remembering for a little over time. Now Fall, since the third is here, can you answer our questions? We've been waiting for a while," Solay said.

"Okay," Fall said. "Where do I start? There was six of us. We all woke up after dying from some some disease. I died from from cancer, others died from other autoimmune diseases, like AIDS, or diabetes. We all also played VRMMOs, or Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer games. We all spawned together in the cosmodrome, in this game called Destiny. Then we all noticed we were in a raid team together called 'Young Death'. There was me, Brido, Comet, Exdee, Junper, and Vapor. Then, I was Glace. Junper was the first to realize that the pain we felt was real, and that unlike players, we bled. We could open our menus like any other player, but there was no logout button. We eventually found a jumpship and flew to the coordinates programmed in the computer. It brought us to the Last City. It took us a while, but we finally got good gear and levels. We went to raid the Vault of Glass, kill Atheon, the boss, and get our memories back. Long story short ,we killed Atheon and got our memories. But Vapor was lost in time. He sent me a message that said he found a way back, but he would be split into three pieces. The eyes, the heart and the hands. Vloid is the eyes, so he knew the most about Vapor. Solay is the heart, and she can feel people's emotion. Arcan is the hands, so he holds Vapor's skills. He also can assess people's gear and levels without inspecting their characters. That brings us here. Any more questions? No? Alright, time to check you guys out of the hospital," Fall Informed the three.


	5. To the Tower

Chapter 5: To the Tower

"So, my leg isn't done healing I think… What do I do?" Arcan said to Fall. Fall handed him some pills.

"These will take care of your leg. I think it's one pill every twelve hours? Ask someone on the way out," Fall told him. "Come on, guys," She left the room. Solay, Vloid and Arcan got up and followed her. She went down the left hall, then she took a right and came to a stairwell. On the way Arcan asked a doctor about his pills, and the doctor confirmed what Fall said was true. They went down the stairs to a waiting room. While Fall talked to the person at the desk, Arcan took one of the pills. Within a few minutes his leg stopped hurting. Fall told them to get up and that it was time to go. A yellow ship pulled up and Fall suddenly disappeared. Arcan and the others were surprised and scared. Then Solay disappeared the same way Fall did, followed by Vloid. Arcan felt tingley and noticed his feet were fading out of existence. Then he was in a small room with the others.

"What? I… Fall what happened?" Solay said, her voice shaky.

"Sorry, I forgot how you're first time teleporting feels. Next time I'll warn you about that," Fall said. "Anyway, it's about five minutes to the Tower,"

Once they got to the tower, Fall told them they were about to teleport. This time it didn't seem as bad. A guy with a white skull painted on his face walked up to Fall and yelled at her.

"You spent our glimmer? That took me and Comet hours to get! Why-" he saw Arcan and stopped. "Vapor..? Is that you? You look… Younger. Fall, is this where the glimmer went?"

"Yes this is where the glimmer went… But sadly… No. This isn't Vapor. But he does look a lot like him, now that you mention it. You remember the message I got? Well… These are the three. If you believe me, tell them you're name," she told him.

"Okay, so I'm Brido. What do you three know about me?" Brido asked Solay, Vloid and Arcan. Arcan couldn't remember anything. Solay and Vloid seemed to.

"You and Vapor were the first to discover how to blink out of the six, and… you guys were good friends." Solay said.

"Um, I remembered a handshake that I, or, I guess Vapor made up and shared with you," Vloid said. He then held his hand out upside down. Then in the blink of an eye, Vloid and Brido did a bunch of actions with eyes. Brido seemed satisfied.

"Uuuuuuuh, I'm kinda drawing a blank. I can't remember anything," Arcan said. Brido got ready to punch Arcan, and Arcan closed his eyes waited for the pain. But it never came. Arcan opened his eyes. He was standing behind Brido. Brido spun around and tried to hit Arcan again, but then Arcan saw everything turn a bluish color. When things looked normal again he was a few feet away from Brido. Brido suddenly turned into a blue mist and lurched towards Arcan. Then he reassembled in front of Arcan, with his fist ready again. Arcan visioned himself behind Brido and everything began looking blue again. He reappeared behind Brido and kicked him.

"STOP! Why are you trying to hit me? How am I teleporting like this?"

"Okay, you definitely are part of Vapor. He was the only person who I knew that could use blink that many times without going unconscious. I was trying to hit you because Vapor and I always practiced blinking like that, and if you haven't figured it out by now, that's called blinking," Brido explained. "Come on, I'll show you the Tower."


End file.
